


Memories by the seaside

by aintjiruu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintjiruu/pseuds/aintjiruu
Summary: Masaya naman tayo hindi ba? Pero… pero bakit ganito?"Sorry, Hirugami, I couldn't remember you at all.""Not even a single fragment that can bring us back?"He turned his gaze away from me. Why… why can't you remember me at all? Even our flames of our love you don't even recognize, Korai... Bakit? Am I destined to suffer all of this alone?All I just did is to ask your hand for marriage… kung alam ko lang na mauuwi ang lahat sa ganito, maybe I shouldn't ask you for us to get married and stay what we should have that day.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou & Hoshiumi Kourai





	Memories by the seaside

Tunog ng sirena ng ambulansya, mga palahaw ng mga tao na mula sa pagkawala ng kanilang mahal sa buhay, mga nagkakagulong mga nars, ang mga isa sa mga di na bagong eksena sa loob ng E.R. 

"Kenjiro, check the patient kung ano lagay niya. The one who got hit from a car accident. Dali. Kung kelan naman natin kailangan si Sachiro saka pa siya nawawala." Inis na ungot ni Suna na hindi na mapakali sa dami ng mga pinapasok na pasyente sa Emergency Room.

"Stop making reklamo, Rin. It's his day, okay? Hindi ba kinuwento niya sa atin na magpopropose na siya kay Korai, kaya let him be." 

"Fine! Just this once! Ngayon gabi ko lang palalamapasin si Sachirou!" Suna gritted his teeth saka nagpatuloy sa pag-asikaso sa E.R. 

They didn't like to be at the E.R. pero dahil nagkaroon ng shifting, ang team nila ay walang nagawa kung hindi sumunod na lang. 

3 months lang naman eh. We need to endure the 3 months of staying at the E.R. tapos babalik na kami sa Surgery Dept. Bakit ba kasi ang malas sa bunutan ng senior nilang si Kuroo. Sa isip-isip ni Suna. While he's busy attending the patient, nakarinig agad si Suna ng mga nagbagsakan na gamit sa sahig kaya nilingon agad ni Suna ang pinanggalingan noon. 

"WHAT THE HELL, KENJIRO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BA?!" Inis na nilapitan ni Suna si Shirabu na nanigas sa kinatatayuan nito pero agad naman siyang napatigil sa nakita niya. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" Halos mapaupo si Suna sa nakita niya. No way! Anong ginagawa niya rito? Hindi siya dapat nandito! He was supposed to have fun with Sachirou ngayon! Not here staying with us, suffering from injuries!

Agad namang kinuha ni Suna ang cellphone sa bulsa niya para tawagan si Hirugami. 

"Sach! Nasaan ka? You should go here now asap!"

"Bakit pa ako pupunta dyan? It's my off 'di ba? Kulang ba tayo sa mga doctor sa E.R.? Sino ba ang di pumasok? Wala ba dyan si Kiyoomi? Si Keiji din ba wala?" Galit na utas ni Hirugami mula sa kabilang linya. 

Napahilot agad si Suna sa sentido niya, hindi niya alam paano niya sasabihin kay Hirugami ang nakita nila ngayon. 

He sighed and got the courage to tell the situation right now kay Hirugami. Hirugami needs to know what happened.

"No. Hindi iyon ang tungkol dito. You need to go here right now dahil nandito ngayon si Korai sa ospital, he's badly injured, Sachirou."


End file.
